Goddess of Love and Beauty
by dreamlove
Summary: Mina and the senshi have a new enemy, a very powerful enemy at that. In order to defeat it they need their past and future selves, and Mina gets wrapped up in an even more complicated problem…. Love. The combination of romance, action, comedy, and dram
1. Default Chapter

Title: Goddess of Love and Beauty  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Summary: Mina and the senshi have a new enemy, a very powerful enemy at that. In order to defeat it they need their past and future selves, and Mina gets wrapped up in an even more complicated problem.... Love. The combination of romance, action, comedy, and dram enchants you into the story, but remember, its rated R for a reason ^_^ But its not an ugly melon fic. It's a story of love, not lust.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are used from the wonderful manga/anime sailor moon, copyright Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, and other companies, but the storyline is mine.   
  
I put up my hair in a beautiful blonde French knot, wondering how it looked on me. Smiling at my reflection, and then doing a little twirl, I laughed but felt giddy with excitement. Then deciding on a baby blue tank and light pink mini skirt I squeezed into my shoes which where two sizes to small and ran out my apartment towards my car. I loved being 15, I was walking on the wild side and I laughed at the thought. I never knew my parents, they died when I was 3 and I was shipped off to foster family after foster family until... I looked at Artemis through the rear view mirror; he was watching me through the window of my cozy apartment as I drove off. He did have so much to do in my life. He was responsible for my life now, and for my future life for without him I would have never known... My thoughts had me ever so occupied and when I finally came out of my cloud I realized I was nearing the high school. Happy I was finally there I laughed at the thought of how late I was, it was lunch.... People were sitting outside, and as I got out of my car and locked the door I turned around heading to where most students where eating, and then I saw her. Her beautiful blonde her cascaded now her shoulders in an odango hairstyle and I smiled in recognition. "Usagi!" I cried and ran after her happily. Then taking her in a tight embrace I accidentally stepped on my purse that I had threw down, Usagi falling with me. "Gomen odango atama! Kudasai sumimasen!" I said laughing and Usagi just smiled. "tabedaio be Gomen, Koishi Mina!" With her last words we hugged again, then Usagi winked at me "Mina many people here are american. Its best we speak English mostly." I nodded my head in agreement. "Hai!" I said but then corrected my self, Usagi's eyes twinkling with laughter. "I mean yes, Gomen Usagi. Im so forgetful." I bit my lip and then looked into Usagi's eyes. "Something's going on Usagi." I said worried. Usagi looked worried herself after my statement but then recognition came to her eyes. "You've missed the past couple weeks of school...." Her voice ending in a whisper, "But why? What's wrong Mina?" I looked around to see that there were no listeners, and then I put my eyes back intently on Usagi's. "A new enemy" I said. Usagi's eyes then widened with fear, when I saw Ami walk from the lunch line. "Ami!" I cried and jumped on her making her fall like Usagi's earlier experience and mine. "GOMEN AMI! GOMEN!" I hugged Ami but then realizing I was on top of her I laughed and got off. "Konnichiwa! Oh sorry babe! But it's so good to see you!" As I looked down into Ami's face I realized that I made her lunch fall all over the ground and I sighed in embarrassment. "Money can fix this!" I laughed and then waited to see what she would say, expecting yelling or some kind of lecture. "eteai!" Ami said. "By the end of this semester Im probably going to be a human trampoline!" I laughed at Ami's outlook on it and then searched for the others. After not seeing any one I decided to go to the washroom and venturing over to it I saw a beautiful girl who had bright red hair, and as I smiled a greeting I saw her eyes where rose red. The oddest thing of all though was I felt something about her, then not knowing exactly what I was doing I stepped up to her in question of her name. "Konnichiwa!" I started, "Onamae Wa?" the girl smiled and answered in return "Watashi wa Hino Mirie" she said nicely. I smiled, but I felt something so powerful about her, what was it that made me feel she had something to do with what had been going on lately? I wondered and brushed away a strand of hair and got lost in my locked away world thinking of how nice it would be to snuggle in bed and fall asleep with Freddy the Teddy....  



	2. Chapter Two

Title: Goddess of Love and Beauty  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Summary: Mina and the senshi have a new enemy, a very powerful enemy at that. In order to defeat it they need their past and future selves, and Mina gets wrapped up in an even more complicated problem.... Love. The combination of romance, action, comedy, and dram enchants you into the story, but remember, its rated R for a reason ^_^ But its not an ugly melon fic. It's a story of love, not lust.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are used from the wonderful manga/anime sailor moon, copyright Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, and other companies, but the storyline is mine.  
  
P.s. sorry for grammar mistakes but im to lazy to look for them  
~ ~ ~  
  
I laughed happily to my self as I came back from my imaginary world and the girl had a look of confusion on her face. "Oh, gomen! I mean sorry. I always run away with my thoughts..." I giggled at my mistake of referring to Japanese again. The girl crossed her arms, and looked at me seriously "I'm Mirie" she said and then wrinkled her nose in disdain "I really don't have any time to talk right now" she said in what seemed a nervous tone. I wondered. She then said a quick bye and I waved. Now I was the confused one, but I thought nothing of it and ran back outside to Ami and Usagi. Seeing the sight on Ami sitting down reading a textbook with NO LUNCH I did a Sasha to the lunch line, and got what Ami claimed was her "favorite food". An apple, salad, and grilled cheese sandwich. "She really needs to get fatter that girl" I thought to myself and looked over to her now chatting non-stop With Usagi. I laughed "Probably about atoms." I could see Usagi listening but she seemed to be bewildered for she nodded her head as if she understood but her lips were parted in a silly smile, and she had a look of curiosity on her face. After I had payed for the lunch I walked over to Ami and Usa where they basked in the glory of the sun, while partly shaded by the tree. "Here you go Ami" I started "Lunch is served" which I finished in a British accent as a joke. Ami smiled in gratitude and then went back to discussing about not atoms, but the nucleus of red blood cells. I was lost quickly in their conversation (and so was Usagi, since Ami was the only one talking, and all Usagi did was shake her head) But finally, when Ami stopped to catch a breath I lunged in. "There is a new enemy" I started. Yes, I was too forward (again) but there was NO time to beat around the bush. Ami lost complete interest in the nucleus of red blood cells, and Usagi had a relieved look on her face since they no longer had to discuss it. "I think Rei, and Makoto should hear this too." I said more to myself to them. "They should hear this too.... And so should the outers. Talking about Rei, and Makoto, where are they?" Ami smiled "Its sooo sweet! Makoto is teaching Rei how to cook flan for her grandpa." Explained Ami, "ever since he played baseball and had some of his teeth knocked out" Usagi had a guilty look on her face "he's had to resort to soft food, until his teeth heal. And it's for the best. Ever since he went on that mad rampage since all he could have was fluid." Then in a whisper "I was there, he bit poor Greg's arm. We were going to visit Rei to study and he just came out and started yelling something about marshmallows were evil and attacked Greg. " Ami shook her head sadly and then cheered up. "So they took today off since her grandpa had started chewing her clothes. I really hope everything works out." I sighed in bewilderment. And sad down Indian position "Oh well that's nice of Rei. But we need to all get together, the outers too." I went on "Usagi, your in charge of getting the message to the outers, and Ami, you can tell Makoto and Rei." Ami looked slightly scared of having to tell Rei. She obviously did not want to be attacked by a mad eating grandpa. She finally agreed though to my relief and I went on to talk about the time, and date. "And make it tomorrow at 9" Usagi's face took on a disappointed look. "At night" I added and Usagi's face brightened. "Yay!" she laughed, "Now I can sleep in!" Ami stared at her in amazement. The prospect to her of sleeping into 9 was unbelievable and I smiled. How different we all were, yet how alike. Then after our discussion the bell rag, but right before I set off to class I caught a glimpse of someone standing behind the tree the three of us had been. It was only for a fraction of a second, but my heart skipped a beat as I noticed who the person could have been; Mirie.   
  



End file.
